1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved action strategy game device designed for two players. In playing the game in accordance with the invention, each player develops a strategy for maneuvering his playing pieces with the object of successfully attacking or defending an area on the game board representing or designated as a beach head. Each player attempts to knock down the playing pieces of his opponent with cannon fire which is simulated by aiming and releasing cannon balls or missiles which are propelled by an elastic band which is held under tension until released. Chance means is provided for directing the play of the game including the movement of playing pieces, aiming and firing of cannon balls and reloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many game board devices have been developed which require strategic maneuvering of playing pieces over a play area with the object of attacking or defending a particular area by capturing and thereby eliminating the playing pieces of an opponent in accordance with the rules of the game. The well known games of chess and checkers are examples of such prior art strategically oriented games.
The present invention involves the development of a strategy game with a game board device which provides for strategy in maneuvering of the playing pieces and also includes physical action type devices wherein the opponents aim and fire missiles or cannon balls at the playing pieces of their opponents to knock the playing pieces down and thereby eventually eliminate or reduce the opponent's forces and win the game. The game is also won when one player reaches the front line with a selected number of pieces before his opponent does. Thus, the action strategy game device of the present invention requires both mental ability as well as physical ability to play. This is quite different from games which often require only strategy or mental activity or a purely physical action game where little or no mental activity is required.